1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to folding furniture, and more specifically, chairs, barstools, and the like.
2. Background of Art
Folding chairs are familiar items. The traditional folding chair is defined by a rigid seat that is pivotally connected to a rigid back and legs that are also pivotally attached to the seat such that the seat and legs will fold relatively flat for easy storage.
Another common folding chair is composed of flexible fabric and used most typically as an outdoor seat. These outdoor folding chairs include four legs that butterfly from a central connecting point. The flexible fabric seat and back are connected to the legs and back posts that extend upwardly from the rear legs and simply collapse within the legs when the legs are brought together. The chair is typically stored in a bag when not in use to make carrying it easy, but it may be carried without storing in a bag.
The traditional and common folding chairs currently available rely on hinges that are external to the chair's actual structural support members and while functional, are neither aesthetically pleasing nor ergonomically comfortable.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide an ergonomic folding furniture piece, such as a chair, lounge, bench, and the like, that deploys to seating with flexible lumbar support.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a folding chair that may include a customizable/interchangeable seating surface that allows for various aesthetics, feels, and climates (e.g., indoor/outdoor).
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a folding chair that is lightweight and portable.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a folding chair that retracts to less than about two inches in width.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.